Marriage of Future Passed
by LittleGreenPen
Summary: How Lisa ended up being married to Milhouse.


**Marriage of Future Passed**

**By LittleGreenPen**

**Summary**

How Lisa ended up being married to Milhouse.

**Warnings**

This story contains events before (and possibility after) the episode 'Holidays of Future Passed', from which I got the inspiration. Of course, all the things you'll read here are fruit of my imagination. All are focused mainly on Lisa and Milhouse, but you'll also see other characters.

The Simpson belong to Matt Groening.

* * *

**Chapter one: Of Proposals and Dinners**

"What about marrying me?"

Lisa Simpson opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. She was there, staked, facing the young man sitting next to her and she didn't know what to say. In truth, she knew the answer. But she didn't know how to say it without hurting her boyfriend. Well, actually, the word boyfriend was an exaggeration. They dated for six months, but their relationship was a little on-off. Especially during the last time, he had a little ignored her. Therefore she didn't really expect that he would have made this proposal.

"You see, Nelson... I... I mean..."

Nelson Muntz looked straight into her eyes. She quickly lowered her gaze, gulping. She didn't want to hurt him, telling him not. But at the same time, she couldn't just say yes.

"So, babe?" Nelson said. It sounded more like an encouragement than a question.

Lisa took a deep breath and cleared her voice. "I..."

"YEAAAAHHHH!"

The two startled as the people sitting at the tables around them stood up and cheered to the big TV in the bar. At that moment, it was broadcasting a major boxing match. Also Nelson, involved in the enthusiasm, stood up and rejoiced with them.

Lisa called him. "Nelson?"

He turned absently towards her. "Uh?"

"Well... you know..." she said softly, keeping her eyes down. "I was... giving you an answer."

He stared her for a moment, slightly confused. "Oh, yeah! You were answering me..."

Lisa sighed again. "W-why will you marry me? I mean, why will you marry me now?"

He looked her a bit confused, not expecting an answer like that. Her tone was esitant and unsure. "What kind of question is that? It's clear that I don't want to marry you here, now. We should set the wedding date and you should buy a white gown before. Also, we should decide who to invite to the wedding. Also..."

"I didn't mean it that way!" she said, lifting her voice "What I was saying, is... why you asked me to marry you... in this period? That is, we still don't know each other that well..."

"But we know each other since we were at school together. Do you remember? I beat some nerd up, and you... studied. I think. Once you've even asked me if I wanted to be your boyfriend and I answered something like 'ok... boh... maybe...'. Then we kissed."

Lisa remained silent for a moment. "That was so long ago, Nelson. And then, we're talking about marriage. The matter is much more serious."

Nelson nodded. "Don't worry. I've already thought about how our life together could be."

"You have-" Lisa widened her eyes.

"Well... I have some ideas." He explained.

Lisa looked at him, feeling uncomfortable. She couldn't believe her ears. Apparently, he had already arranged everything. Their life together. Or better, the life that they would probably have spent together, if she accepted his proposal. But why hadn't he told her before? Why had he decided it alone? After all, they dated only for six months. And they were still young to take such an important decision, or at least Lisa thought so. She had just turned twenty-one year old and had just graduated. He was twenty-three. In addition, she wasn't expecting that kind of surprise from him. In short, Nelson wasn't the classic 'engadging and getting married' type, but this was the least important thing.

"What kind of idea?" Lisa asked slowly, having almost afraid of the answer he would give her.

"So you see, we could live in my house until I have found a job..." he began to propose. Lisa said nothing and let him to continue. He paused, then spoke again. "... but when I have earned enough money, we could go to live elsewhere."

Lisa mused to herself before giving an answer. "The fact is that, before settling down with someone, there are many others things I would do."

Yes. All her ambitions. All her dreams and desires. Would she have the opportunity to realize them even after the marriage? She was willing to marry... one day. But first, she wanted to think about her life, her career.

All that made her think about her mother, Marge Simpson. When she was young, her mother had had to give up all her projects because she was pregnant with Bart. She would have wanted continue her studies and pursue a career in journalism, but she had choosen to spend her live with the man she loved. Then Lisa thought that also her father had abandoned his dream of becoming a singer for take care of his family. She admired them so much for that, especially for all the sacrifices that those two - mostly her mother - did for her and her brothers.

Lisa also thought that if she had a baby, she would do the same for her child. But here the situation was different. She wasn't pregnant. She still had time to decide how to organize her life, and above all, with who. The question was that: was Nelson the man with whom she wanted to stay?

"What projects?" he asked, interrumping her thoughts.

Lisa looked for the easiest way to respond. "Projects... I have for me."

Nelson, seeing her difficulty, tried to play down. "Hey babe. If it doesn't work, we can always get divorced." Then he smiled confident.

But Lisa didn't like at all that phrase. Two people marry because they love one another. And when they marry, they know they'll spend their life together, despite all the problems and difficulties they'll have to face.

"Truly, that's not how it works."

Nelson shrugged, indifferent. "So, just do not get divorced."

"NO!" Lisa shouted. "The proposal you've done is very serious. Are you ready for this? Because we haven't spent so much time together lately, we aren't sure..."

"YEAAAHHH!"

The people there cheered again for the match and, once again, Nelson joined them. Lisa rolled her eyes with annoyance and waited for him to finish to rejoice.

As he sat, he said with a dismissive tone. "Listen, don't confuse me with these weird speeches and answer: will you marry me?"

Nelson stared into her eyes. There was a moment of tension that seemed to last a year. Then Lisa sighed and finally replied.

"I won't."

There was another moment of silence. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, not knowing really what to say.

Lisa needed to explain. "Before doing that..." she said "... I would be sure to meet the right person."

All he did was to look down.

Lisa also needed to ask. "Nelson, do you care for me?"

Nelson hesitated a little. "Well... yes. You know, I've always thought we would have been a kind of couple that can work."

"What made you think so? We don't spend enough time together! You come to me only when you want, or when you remember that. You have no interest in things that I care. You rather prefer to drink beer and have fun with your friends who - frankly - I don't like at all." She said, trying to control her voice.

Nelson snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I thought so. You don't want to get married, but we already argue like an old married couple."

She was concerned about it. "B-but..."

"Haw-haw! I have managed to shut you up!" Nelson cut her. "Have you seen? I'm such a good husband."

Lisa nodded and said quietly. "Yes. You managed to shut me up. Also because I have nothing more to say." She got up from the table, put on her jacket and headed toward the door, avoiding the big burly men who were still watching the bar's TV.

Nelson looked at her surprised first, then he tried to joke. "Sure. Now you get up and go, so it's my turn to pay the bill."

Lisa turned toward him annoyed, but still a little confused by what had just happened. "I hadn't anything."

"Lisa, is this a 'Goodbye' or a 'Smell ya later'?" He asked, worried that she was offended by that joke.

She stood there at the door with a sad face. She remembered when he had asked that question the first time. They had just been children. Here it was much more complicated. Her eyes were staring into his ones and her heart was beating like a drum.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. I'm sorry.

Slowly, she looked away from him and left the bar.

It was already late afternoon and the sun was setting. The cold wind of late November made Lisa shiver on her jacket. Lisa ran to the nearest bus stop, having no wish to come back home on foot.

She climbed on the bus and sat in the first seat she found. Her heart was still beating, but not because of the run. She felt both relieved and guitly. Relieved for managed to resolve a situation which few minutes ago seemed unsolvable. Guilty because she was afraid of having hurt Nelson in some way but, on the other hand, was there a way to avoid hurt him? The sad thing was that he cared her. Although not in the way she wanted.

Lisa looked through the bus's window. She could see all the shops and the places of the town. Springfield was known for not being one of the biggest and most beautiful cities in the world. Indeed, most of people preferred live isolated as hermits rather than in that... God-forsaken place. Lisa, until a few years ago, had thought otherwise. She agreed that nothing seemed to work there and that some citizens were rude and unfriendly. However she knew that this little suburb had had many good aspects, such as being close to the nature and interesting places to visit. But over the years, the city had begun to industrialize more and more and had lost the few good things it had had. Lisa was particularly disgusted by the fact that the only good library was transformed into a center for the homeless.

She continued to watch all the people who were walking in the sidewalk. When the bus stopped, she noticed a young couple who were strolling hand in hand. Suddently, the girl shivered because of a gust of cold air. The boy pulled her toward him and hugged her to warm up. The girl looked him into his eyes and gave him a little kiss on the lips. The boy smiled and also gave her a kiss, more passionate than the previous one. Lisa stood watching this romantic perfect little picture until the bus drove off. Now she felt lonely.

Then her gaze shifted inside the bus and saw another couple (this time, a mom and a dad) sitting in the last seats. With them there were two children, a boy and a girl of about two or three years old, asleep in their arms. The man and the woman were talking happily to each other and, at the same time, were looking at the kids with a great satisfaction. Lisa looked away, shaking her head. No. She mustn't being influenced by those sweet family's scenes, because she knew that the marriage wasn't based only on happy moments. Just look at her parents's marriage.

Lisa tried to imagine herself as Nelson's wife. She imagined herself to be a forty years old woman, committed to looking after three deliquent kids. Then she imagined her husband that came in the room and said 'Honey, I'm going to buy cigarettes' and she that replied 'But then you come back, right?' only to hear the door slam.

She laughed at herself, thinking how she was silly to think something like that. Nelson wasn't like his father. Although at times he could be a little violent with the others, she knew there was a bit of kindness inside him. It wasn't his fault if he had a father that had abandoned him and a mother that couldn't give him a better life. But all that didn't justify the behavior that he had to the others and sometimes to the same Lisa. She had done everything to change him, trying to make him a more respectable person. However, all attempts had been in vain, though her mother had said her many times not to surrender. But Lisa was forced to accept the hard truth: if she wanted him, she had to accept him as he really was. There was no other solution.

When the bus finally arrived at her bus stop, she goes out quickly before the doors shut. She suddently remembered her misadventure that she had lived when she was eight years old. She had wanted to go to visit a museum, but none of her parents could accompany her. So she had decided to take the bus, but it was the first time and she had lost.

Lisa thought about that episode shivering, as she returned to home. She had a little flat for herself, but she still had dinner with her family.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" She cried.

No one answered. She could only hear her brother speak loudly in the living room. She rolled her eyes. She got used to not be heard.

"Bart!" She called him. It was impossible that he didn't heard her, but he didn't answered anyway. He seemed rather busy talking with _someone_. It was confirmed as Lisa heard _another voice_. A very familiar one. But who could be here at that time? She tried to listen better, as she walked into the living room. Then she realized. It was the voice of-

"Milhouse!" she exclaimed in surprise, as soon as he entered the room.

Milhouse Van Houten was sitting cross-legged on the living room's floor. When he saw her, stopped talking with Bart and smiled mesmerized. Then he opened his mouth for say something, but was cut off by Bart, who at that moment was lying on the sofa eating crisps.

"Lisa, why haven't you come before? Mom wanted you to go to the Kwik-E-Mart!" Her brother said to her.

Lisa paid no attention to him and continued to stare at Milhouse, surprized. Meanwhile, he was looking at her with a mixture of joy and admiration.

Milhouse had spent the last few years in a college somewhere and this was the first time, after so long, she saw him. He returned to Springfield very few times and only Bart heard from him. Lisa didn't know if she was happy to see him. She certainly wasn't sorry, but she felt a little... _embarrassed_. Yes, quite embarrassed and odd.

The two stared at each for a while in silence. Bart, indifferent, continued to eat crisps. Lisa was wondering to herself a lot of things about him.

"Why don't you sit on the sofa?" This was the first question she asked him.

"Uh? Ah..." he stammered and stood up istantly. There were many things that took Lisa by surprise. Somehow he seemed... different from the Milhouse she remembered. The first thing she noticed was that he was tall. A tall, well-build young man, to be precise. The white shirt and the black pants he wore made him look almost elegant. But there were also many of his characteristics that she recognized: his shy gaze and his clumsy manners, which had always represented him until then.

"Well... I... Bart wanted to lie down on the sofa." he explained.

Another thing, Bart seemed still like to impose his dominance on his best friend, even though he missed him a lot. Maybe he wanted to resume his old habits, now that Milhouse was back. But it seemed the same very rude to Lisa, which glared at his brother and shouted. "Bart!"

Bart simply shrugged and let them sit. As soon as they sat, Marge entered in the room.

"Bart, you shouldn't eat before dinner!" She yelled.

"Ow!" he snorted and gave back her the crisps "Here you do nothing but yell at me!"

Marge was still a beautiful woman, despite the time going, and she took great care of his family as she had always done. Although now Bart and Lisa were grown up, they could ask for help from her and she was happy to support her beloved children.

Marge turned to Milhouse, with a sweeter tone. "Milhouse, I've cooked my roast chicken that you like so much."

He smiled kindly. "Thank you very much, miss Simpson."

Lisa was so used to the fact that her family ate meat that she didn't notice it. She was rather focused on the fact that he would stop for dinner. Again, she didn't feel annoyed, but... odd.

"Oh, Lisa, for you I've cooked the cous cous..." Marge said to reassure her daughter. Lisa just smiled to her mother.

"Uh, I can feel a delicate smell of roast chicken... mmm... roast chicken..." Homer was just entered in the room.

"Dinner is almost ready, Homie." Marge give a quick kiss in his check and returned to the kitchen cheerful.

Few minuets later, the Simpson family and Milhouse were sitting at the table in the dining room. The dinner was quite noisy, because Homer was telling aloud one of the stories that had happened that morning at work. Also Bart and Maggie commented aloud. Milhouse instead listened in silence and enjoyed the company of that noisy family he missed so much. Lisa was sitting right beside him.

_Who knows what he did during this time..._ she thought, while she peered his 'new' look. Milhouse felt being watched and stared down at his plat.

_And who knows what he thinks about me..._ she was wondering. Maybe he still likes me. Or maybe not. But anyway, why should I care?

"Lisa!" Marge turned her away from these thoughs. "Why don't you help Maggie with her homework? She would really need it!"

The younger Simpson snorted. "Mom! You know that isn't my fault if I have bad marks. Teachers hate me!"

Maggie Simpson had finally grown up and become a lively and dynamic teenager, with a great passion for art and music. Unfortunately, these two great passions eneded up to ruin all the others school grades. Not that Maggie wasn't intelligent, she was. She simply didn't like to study. For this, Lisa knew that was useless to help her on something she could do alone.

"In my opinion, she have just to open the book and study on her own..." she answered.

Her sister nodded, even if she didn't listen what Lisa said.

Marge couldn't say anything except her usually disapproval '_Hmm_'.

Milhouse asked Bart. "So Bart, how's it going with Jenna?"

His friend shrugged. "Well... she said it's better if we take a break. Uhh... she was a bit nervous recently... what about you?"

Milhouse widened his eyes. "I - what?"

"You... and Katie." Bart said, gazing at him with a raised eyebrown.

"Ah... she and I broke up two months ago." He explained.

Lisa didn't dare to look away from her plate, but she could feel him watching her from the corner of his eyes. She also knew he felt umconfortable at that time. But she was trying to figure out why.

Of course, Lisa didn't know anything about this Katie who, from what she heard, must have been Milhouse's college girlfriend. Maybe - or better, for sure - he was embarassed to tell his previous love experience. Had it to do with the fact that he still had feelings for her? Whatever it was, Lisa didn't care what he did when he was away.

Bart opened his mouth, looking at his friend as he had just burned a thousand-dollar bill. "What? Are you kidding? Why?"

Milhouse looked at Lisa again, always with difficulty. She thought that the boy wanted to end the conversation there.

"Well... once we got along very well. But later I discovered that we haven't much in common... we dated mostly for... _habit_, if we can say it." he blushed violently, letting to imply much more than what he had just said. He also hoped with all his heart that the argument would end.

But Bart seemed not to notice his friend's discomfort. "What do you care? I saw her photos and I can say I admire you for the bombshell you got. I almost didn't believe it. I mean, why waste such a golden opportunity? She's even sexier than those two of Lisa's _chicks_..."

When her brother said that, Lisa's eyes grew wide and she dropped the fork. She felt her cheeks becoming increasingly hot. Somehow, she hoped he had not heard that last sentence. Or at least he hadn't understood it.

Bart was referring to Lisa's ex girlfriends, Marcy and Becca. Milhouse obviously didn't know she went through a curious bi phase in college. She dated very few boys in that period, and none of them had been so interesting. Then, Lisa had started to have some interest in her lesbian roommate, Jennifer, and to her surprise, the feeling was reciprocated. The two began going out, without creating too many problems. Her family was shocked by this, even more than they've done with aunt Patty's almost-marriage. Nevertheless, everyone had accepted her decision.

After a while, Lisa broke up with Jennifer and started a three-way relationship. This time, her family was more shocked than before. Her father seemed to have no problem, after being used to that. Bart actually didn't care, but he was jealous that his sister had two girlfriends and he didn't. Her mother tolerated her three-way relationship with more difficulty, saying that a good relationship is formed by two people who support and love each other. She also noticed that Lisa's relationship was more... sexual than emotional and it seemed a outburst after her breakup with Jennifer.

Lisa didn't care what people thought about her past relationships. But she wondered how Milhouse would react to that. Perhaps, like everyone else, would look her wrong or even opened his mouth.

No. She could see that he was rather surprised by this, but he tried to hide it and said nothing. Lisa was pretty grateful to him for it.

But Bart wasn't done yet. He continued to add details, without realizing that it was causing embarrassment to both. "Oh, you don't know, but until last year Lisa had shared her bed with two girls..."

"Mom, I bet you've cooked your delicious chocolate cake!" Lisa exclaimed, cutting off her brother.

"Of course! And this time I've also added a bit of cream and strawberries, following the recipe in 'The modern cook'..." Marge said with her usual cheerfulness and went to the kitchen.

Lisa gave a little chuckle and, with her face still red, turned to Mihouse. "My Mom knows that you adore her chocolate cake."

He smiled, relieved that she had changed the subject. "Yes, I do."

"Hey!" Homer exclaimed, glaring at him. "Remember that as long as you eat in this house, that cake is my that your."

Milhouse nodded slowly, gulping.

Lisa said no more. She just observed her family and... Milhouse. She wondered when it was the last time she had seen him, before he left. She didn't remember it. She didn't even remember what aspect he had, but she knew that this night there was a 'new' Milhouse sitting next to her. It was odd, and also the way in which she felt at that time was odd. Until then, she had always felt uncomfortable when she was with him. Uncomfortable not because he was an unpleasent person. Also the same Lisa had spent some great moments with him and her brother and even, she had happened to confide to him about some personal things. Lisa has never had many friends, and Milhouse was often shown as... a little support when she was frustrated. But the situation was this: that boy felt - or, had felt - feelings that she hadn't be able to return. In truth, she sometimes had been attracted to him or had felt a bit of affection, but without considering the idea of him as a real boyfriend. Lisa has always been sorry for this.

When they were young, his way of showing his love had always been... embarassing? Goofy? You can think what you want. And she had tried to refuse his advances in the kindest possible way. But sometimes she had been very rude to him. In this way, as she thought, he would be discouraged and would no longer pursued her. But no. He never stopped trying to win her affection and Lisa was increasingly amazed by his tenacity.

When they grew up, he had became less and less sticky and annoying, but his feelings for her weren't changed. He was always there for her, to help in her hard moments and let her know she could always rely on him as a friend. _As a friend_. But Lisa knew that he wanted to be something more to her and it, according to her, was a bit unlikely.

As she was spinning at these thoughts, she suddently remembered the conversation between her and Nelson that took place that afternoon. How could she forget it! Now, she felt the guilt in her heart. Lisa wondered if it was better to call him or not. But what would she still have to say? Another doubt, Lisa thought if tell or not it to her mother. For now, it was better not.

When everyone had finished eating, Lisa went in the living room and tried to call him on the phone. She stood a few moments waiting. Nothing. Nelson didn't answer.

Snorting, she decided to redial. But again, no sign of life. Lisa asked herself why the hell he didn't answered.

She sat on the sofa with a thud. And just think he even wanted to marry me, Lisa thought. But how, if he continues to avoid me?

"Hey Lisa..."

She winced, hearing Milhouse's voice from the door. Automatically, Lisa closed her phone and put it in her pocket, as if she was hinding some kind of secret. "Oh. Hey Milhouse. How're you? Where's Bart?"

"He's arguing with your father. I thought it was best not to disturb them." Milhouse said.

Lisa heard Homer's loud voice. He was saying that he was tired that Bart was continually fired from his job. Moreover, he wondered from whom his son had ever taken. Lisa shook her head. "Oh. Great." Then she looked at Milhouse, who was still standing at the door and gave him a little smile. "Don't you sit? Those two'll continue for a while. Now that my brother is there, we can have the sofa _all for us_."

All for us. It sounded a little strange. Lisa blushed at the thought and asked to herself why she said that.

He sat down beside her. The two looked at each other with one eye. There was an awkward moment of silence, the only background noyse was Homer's voice that thundered from the kitchen.

"So..." suddently he began.

Lisa turned to him. "Mmm?"

He stopped for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I-I heard you graduated. Well... congratulations. Few people graduate from a private college... at the age of twenty-one!"

She smiled and nodded. She was quite proud of all her work. "Yes. It has been hard but, as I always say, trust in yourself and you can achieve anything!"

"No wonder you've done that. You're amazing." he said shyly.

She felt flattered by this compliment, but also nervous. She now had no doubt that he still felt something for her.

"Uhh-well... I just do what I can." she replied, whit a little giggle. Then she tried to remove herself from the conversation. "But... but you also graduated. Where have you studied?"

"Oh. I studied at the University of Michigan." he said.

"In Michigan?" she asked, surprised. "I've heard that there are under Sharia law."

He chuckled nervously. "Heh-heh-heh... it's true, indeed."

There was another moment of silence. This time, Lisa spoke first. "Unfortunately, Bart has flunked out of state college. What a pity. I wanted him to continue to study but, you know my brother, studying is not for him."

He simply said. "I know. I'm sorry."

Lisa continued, turning her gaze down and fiddling with her hands. Her tone was frustrated. "Actually, I just want him to become a serious person and find a job. Also my parents want this. But he still behaves like a ten-years-old child..."

"I know." Milhouse answered, paying no attention to what he was saying. But then his eyes widened suddenly, realizing that he had unwittingly offended his brother. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't... I mean..."

"Don't worry." she giggled. "You didn't say anything bad."

"B-but I... I don't think your brother is a child of ten years old." he explained.

Lisa shrugged. "Some people do." The reference was to her father.

The two stayed to listen the conversation - or rather, the discussion - between Homer and Bart. The boy was so calm and he was saying not to worry, sooner or later he would find something to do. However, his father wasn't so sure.

"I miss you." Milhouse said softly.

Lisa's eyes grew wide. She didn't know what to answer. She felt like all those times he approached her and she refused him. On one hand, she didn't want to give him false hopes. On the other hand, she didn't want to make him suffer.

"Oh, really?" she said, trying to have a tone of voice as indifferent as possible.

He nodded sadly.

The girl was so regretted to answer that. She wanted to say something more.

They heard Homer that opened the door and went out, followed by Bart's sign of relief. This meant that the father-son argument was over.

Milhouse got up, sighing. "Okay. Now I'd better go to Bart. Goodnight, Lisa." he said tenderly the last sentence. Then he began to walk toward the kitchen.

"Milhouse!" her voice forced him to stop and turn toward her.

She hesitated a moment before speaking. Then she offered him a sincere smile and said. "I'm glad you're back."

He smiled weakly before going into the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Lisa blinked, as if she had just awakened from a wierd dream. She didn't understand what made her tell him that.

Failing to find an answer, Lisa facepalmed herself.


End file.
